


Recall

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you recall,<br/>walking to the moon?<br/>Do you recall,<br/>dreaming of living on earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recall

I can't watch you,  
You shine far to much for me.  
Like a memory.  
I'm the only thing that fades.

Time is a question.  
Where are we headed?  
I could laugh,  
but you only cry.

Do you recall,  
walking to the moon?  
Do you recall,  
dreaming of living on earth?

If you can't stand,  
If I can't make you see  
then what are we doing?

There flowers in the stars,  
there are women crying for  
Red, white, and blue.  
Children to warriors all in  
an afternoon.

Do you recall,  
safe holidays with bags of candy?  
Do you recall,  
our friends who went away?

My hands are scarred,  
but my eyes still see.  
Those tears fresh in  
a young woman's eyes.

There are letters that can't  
tell you good-bye. There  
are letters that only kill hope.  
Yet, they came very day.

How do we say good bye?  
When we can never see their  
faces again?

 

Answer me and whisper  
“Amen.”

Do you recall,  
ever wondering where it ends?  
Do you recall,  
copper turned green?

Is this all we are?  
History in pictures?  
Memories in an old mind?

Words cut in stone  
a parent can not be.  
Its not just hearts that grow  
cold in earth.

Do you recall,  
Anything at all?  
Do you recall,  
their names?

Faceless heroes,  
laid to rest. Where  
are their love ones not knowing?  
Could we make it all better?

Now I know,  
fighting to keep us safe.  
Now I see,  
there sometimes are no other ways.

There a lesion I recall,  
from childhood, just so simple.  
If you can't say something nice,  
don't say anything at all.


End file.
